A Twisted Fairy Tail
by Kitiana-Chan
Summary: What if Lucy was treated worst by her father? What if their relationship was irreparable? Lucy's father only ever saw Layla looking at him. How would this affect the storyline, and Lucy's personality throughout the series as well?
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

…A girl is wandering through a rather crowded street looking hopelessly lost. She goes by unnoticed until she catches the eye of a young man. He smiles at her, and she is immediately captivated by the way his eyes seem to glow when they see her, and the warmth his entire being seems to radiate. "Hey, Lucy! It's been a long time!" He says drawing a smile from the blonde. A smile that was only reserved for her…a smile she hadn't seen for a long time…a smile she hadn't seen since he had died…since he lost himself to the darkness… "Natsu…I…I…missed you…" She said feeling the tears gather in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long Luce," he said sadly as his anger with himself reflected in his eyes. She didn't say anything, but her look said it all. A look filled with so much love, yet so much sorrow. "You're so… so…stupid! You don't need to apologize Natsu…all I ever wanted…all any of us ever wanted was for you to smile again…that's all we ever needed! Come on Natsu! Let's go home…don't leave again okay? Promise me…please…I don't want to lose you again! Come home Natsu…please…?" She said trying to hold back the tears, but to no avail. Natsu kept smiling, but this time his sadness reflected in his eyes. His grief almost as much as the girl standing in front of him. "Yeah Luce…let's go home…" With that the two grasped hands. One of whom had been lost, and the other of whom had been found, and together they made their way back to where it all began. A single town that brought them both together, and the guild that held so many memories…the guild called Fairy Tail…

….Several Years before….

Lucy stared longingly at the scene before her. Two people were holding hands…a father and a daughter. _'If only we could've been like that,'_ she thought placing her hand to her face; the place her father had slapped her a several days earlier. Since she left the mansion her life had been thrown upside down. Yes, she was a mage, and she had her keys with her, but she was a rich man's daughter. She didn't know how to act in public, and she definitely didn't know how to dress in public. As of the moment Lucy was in an expensive dress, and was feeling very flustered. Little did she know everything would soon change…due to a fateful encounter


	2. Chapter 2

It wouldn't occur to Lucy that the man in the purple robes was a mage until a few moments later when the crowd of girls surrounding him mentioned Fairy Tail. _Fairy Tail._ It was a famous guild for experienced mages. The guild's master was said to be one of the great wizarding saints. Lucy giggled and said something about parties to try and blend in with the crowd. If this _was_ a Fairy Tail mage Lucy knew she had no chance...

Slipping of through the crowd she caught sight of a pink haired boy running in the mage's direction. The two collided. _This won't end well but it's not my place to step in..._ Lucy thought somewhat angrily. The two men glared furiously at each other. "What's your problem? Pinky!" The mage taunted. Lucy thought that it was very immature for a mage from a famous guild to taunt someone else. It would damage the guild's reputation, but of course, she wouldn't say anything about it. In situations like that it was best to keep your head down. "What did you call me?! It's not pink! It's VERY light red! I go outside a lot!" The other boy hollered. "You lookin' for a fight pinky?" The Fairy Tail mage taunted. "Sure! If you're man enough to want one...FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" The boy hollered. _Fire Dragon?! He'll burn down the town!_ Lucy was more than a little worried. Both men were throwing flames at each other and the red head was _eating_ the other man's magic. "Oh no...Oh...Okay...Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!" Lucy muttered frightened. The two men stopped for a moment. "You summoned me in a _fountain_?! Once I deal with those two morons we're going to have a serious talk about proper summoning places." Aquarius hissed moodily before blasting both boys with water effectively putting out the fire. The crowd started to disband as the people came out of a daze. "Aww! Come on! You interrupted our fight!" The red head said. "S-Sorry! I just didn't want to watch the town burn down... Anyways your opponent doesn't look t-too good...I think I recognize him now... He's not from Fairy Tail... That's Bora.. I'm Lucy." The girl mumbled Aquarius let out a little "tch!" and Lucy smiled. "A-And that's Aquarius... She's a celestial spirit and is a dear friend of mine..." The girl added. "Huh! Well, I'm Natsu! It's nice to meet you Lucy! Thanks for stopping us...I just didn't like him ruining Fairy Tail's reputation! Ya see, that's my guild! I'm the real salamander! Do you have anywhere else to go Lucy? You could come with us to Fairy Tail?" The boy asked. Lucy blushed. "Ah...no...I was about to grab lunch and then head to that magic shop...if you could wait for a bit...O-Of course I'd be happy if you came to eat with me..." She muttered. Natsu's face lit up. "Yeah! Let's chow! .Oh...and then go shopping of course..." He muttered afterwards. Lucy smiled and with that the two set off.


End file.
